Courtney (Total Drama)
Courtney is a control freak who is constantly reminding her team that she was a C.I.T. (Councelor in Training) in order to become the leader in all of their challenges. She is uptight and refuses to break any rules, which often bugged her team, but she was never voted off because she was so well at organizing and planning that she was the reason for her team's success most of the time. She also kept her team in line by yelling at them if they gave up too easily. Such as yelling at Tyler for his fear of chickens. Courtney was brought out of her uptight state by Duncan, the camp bad-boy. He dared her to break some rules and to prove that she was tough she went along with it, so together they stole some food from Chris's and Chef's tent and brought it back to the teams so they could enjoy it. When she had a bit too many cookies she ran out of the cabin and threw up over the porch. Duncan then came out and laughed at her and said that she had a dark side. She told him that he wasn't her type, then he said, "Fine, enjoy a Duncan-free life" to which she responded, "Fine, enjoy prison" to which Duncan said, "I will." Courtney then turned him around and kissed him. Harold witnesses this and uses this as revenge against Duncan for always picking on him. So he breaks into the voting box and replaces all of the votes with pieces of paper with Courtney's name on them, giving off the impression that everyone voted Courtney off. When Chris revealed that Courtney was going home everyone looked at each other, confused. All of the guys on her team stood up and said, "That's not possible because none of us voted her off!" since most of the people on her team were guys, it was obvious that she couldn't have been voted off if none of the guys voted her off, but Chris said that rules are rules, and dragged Courtney to the boat of losers. It was never revealed who was really supposed to be voted off, but my guess was Harold. In the second season Courtney didn't appear for the first half of the season, but was allowed back on when her lawyers sued the show. Along with being able to be back on the show, she was allowed to eat with the producers (meaning steak and other high-class foods) while the rest of the campers had to eat slop from the cafeteria, she was also given advantages in all of the challenges. For the first few episode she held a grudge against Duncan because she saw footage of him and Gwen flirting and getting close together, but after awhile (and a few accidental kisses) Courtney allowed him to date her again (which also came with a contract and a list of rules he had to follow) but after Courtney was voted off, he threw away the rule book, but admitted that he still loved Courtney. On the finale when Duncan won, Courtney ran up and hugged him, screaming, "WE WON!!! WE WON!!!" to which he pushes her away and says, "Who says anything about 'we'?" She then said in a smooth voice, "Every king needs his queen..." then continued making out with him while confetti was thrown everywhere. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses